


All Night

by hatakzs



Series: Obitober 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Obitober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakzs/pseuds/hatakzs
Summary: Day 2 - Lights OutThey will see him as who he used to be, the same care-free and always cheerful person. They knew they couldn't deny reality forever since now he was no more than a broken soul.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951600
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	All Night

In Konoha, there’s an apartment where two infamous people would’ve been living in. No one really lives there anymore. The rooms are cleaned, but the dust had been gathering up for months. All of it is lifeless, and almost every object or furniture piece sits there all neatly lined up as if the apartment had never been occupied by humans. 

There was a time where the apartment used to be crawling with at least three people every day. Some were  _ his  _ students, some were their friends, and some people just hopped along for the ride. It reeked of mystery, desperation of people that knew the ones who used to live here, and at last, hopelessness. Konoha had sent out a manhunt or a search for clues - they didn’t want to risk losing two of the most talented people in the current generation. Nothing was found. Eventually, people stopped coming to the empty space. 

The apartment is not on the market, even though it has been vacant for nearly four months. The landlady can't bring herself to step inside anymore, much less think about clearing it out and listing it for new residents. Everytime she walks in, she’s reminded of the smiles that the two idiots always give her whenever she scolds them about rent. She was rather fond of the two - no matter how much she denied it. Giving up the apartment meant that she was giving on them; and she wouldn’t do that.

There’s a vacant spot whenever Naruto’s team return from the missions. They no longer go out to eat together at Ichiraku’s. The empty spot always stand out more whenever they’re there - two seats waiting for the correct people. No matter where they go, even then they walk, Konoha’s strongest team in history always holds two vacant positions. 

Whenever Naruto’s team goes out on a mission, there’s two holes missing. It’s not only an empty gap physically, but it’s everywhere they go.  It's an empty gap in the banter, the expectation of a response where none is forthcoming or silence where a snarky comment should have been.

“Do you think they’re ever coming back?” Naruto whispers out of the blue and the three of them freezes on the path.

The three don’t mention them even if they know that they’re always on each other’s minds. They used to come up with complex plans with proper strategies to find out where the two went. Now, their names are buried under the thoughts because everytime they’re mentioned, their hearts whimpers out a silent desperate cry.

“No,” Sasuke says, staring ahead. “It’s been too long.”

The holes remain. 

* * *

What they didn’t know was that two months later, only one person will come back. Obito’s body would be bleeding, with several cuts, scars, and deep wounds scattered on his body. His eyes are red and puffy - but they’re empty. They wouldn’t know what happened to him because he wouldn’t say a thing. His skin as white as a ghost, and his clothes would be tattered. 

They don’t realize that his bones are twisted in angles that shouldn’t be humanely possible. He’s missing a lot of things - but he’s missing the light in his eyes. 

They surround him with tears in their eyes, but he’ll still be staring at them with eyes that holds no emotions. He’ll stay utterly silent, not making a sound. He refuses to react to anything and nothing will ever catch his interest.

They try to take care of him at the best of their ability, but they’ll never get back the same Obito that they knew. He only stares at their tears and tilts his head with those  _ empty, empty  _ eyes.

They hated whoever did this to him. Not every mystery will get an answer and not everyone will get their justice. They realize that his soul, his spirit is broken. But, they’re hopeful. As long as a tiny light of hope exists, they’ll hold onto that hope for years until it vanishes into thin air. 

“Can you.. turn the lights off?” He whispers out, tasting the foreign words on his tongue. They would all look at him with surprise and shock plastered on their faces, and Naruto would scramble to turn the lights off immediately. 

All their eyes are on him, waiting for something to happen in the dark. He would look at them again, with the same eyes again. He doesn’t say a word, but it seems like Sakura understands that he wants them to leave. Sasuke and Naruto is reluctant, staring at his thin body before Naruto gives him an understanding smile. The doors shut close. 

He moves out of the bed. It’s weird, to walk again. Without having chains around his feet and shackles on around his wrist. He’s not used to the freedom. The moon is up outside - and he feels welcomed. The dark is surrounding him completely. And..

“You have to let go.” 

Obito smiles and stares at the floor for a minute. He looks up and he sees Kakashi sit on the bed with a glow around him. He knows that this Kakashi will never be the same one that he used to know - for that one is  _ dead _ . The Kakashi he knew no longer existed - his body was burnt in front of Obito’s eyes. He remembers the way that Kakashi desperately holds onto him and whispers to him that he’ll live.

“You lied.” He also knows that he shouldn’t be accusing this Kakashi - because this Kakashi doesn’t have the ability to feel anything. Though, when he gives Obito that soft smile again, Obito wonders for a brief moment if the real Kakashi was watching him. 

“I still can’t believe it,” Obito whispers out and his footsteps feels too heavy to be real. He sits on the bed. “Are you going to disappear on me again? Like he did?”

“I’m not real.” The other stands up and Obito stares as the light surrounding Kakashi’s figure start to flicker. “He wants you to let go of him.” 

Obito doesn’t say anything, only stares at the floor. Tears are building up in the corner of his eyes and he smiles, a bitter smile. When he sees the light slowly disappear, he lets the tears fall.

“He still loves you. Take care of yourself.”

He sits there for awhile. Shaking, he curls his body up into a ball. Obito knows that he’ll never get Kakashi back - he’s accepted that reality. He can’t imagine living without Kakashi, though. But.. for now, he’ll learn it. For that selfish bastard’s sake.

Even if it was only an illusion, Obito likes the other Kakashi’s presence.

Despite being locked up in the dark for months, being forced to listen to Kakashi’s screams and cries of agony, Obito enjoys the other type of darkness a little.

This type of darkness is comforting. 

(Sakura isn’t surprised when she sees his lifeless body hanging down the ceiling - but she still couldn't help but cry. In fact, it will come as a surprise to no one when they see his body. They will cry and grieve but they will also note that his eyes are still vacant and dead as they’ve been since his return. The holes in their team will remain empty - and the horrifying realization will hit them that even if he had returned, maybe nothing had changed at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
